Oxygen
by AriciaBetelguese
Summary: Being a champion is tough, especially when you have to lead a war against a villainous team. Deanna discovers this the hard way as she tries to stop Team Ozone from wreaking havoc in Hoenn. StevenxOC, Team Ozone has NOTHING to do with Rayquaza!
1. Missing

**A/N: Um… hi?**

**I'm new to the pokemon fandom here… though I am not that new to fanfiction. Most of my knowledge regarding pokemon came from the games (especially emerald and firered) so if there is any mistakes please tell me. I'm also aware that my grammar is far far away from perfect, so please, please tell me if you spot any mistakes. **

**This story takes place after my OC, Deanna, became champion. It is kinda based on Pokemon Emerald…**

**Oh, and by the way, please review. Criticism is approved but flames will be put out by my Swampert's surf. Please enjoy…**

**

* * *

Oxygen**

**By: AriciaBetelguese**

**Chapter 1: Missing**

* * *

"So," Deanna said. "Team Ozone."

Each and every league member sitting in the Pokémon League's meeting room scowled.

It's no wonder why they were pissed off. A new team had formed in Hoenn sometime during these past weeks, and this team had proved themselves more dangerous and more elusive than either Team Aqua or Team Magma.

More elusive to league members only, anyways.

"People in Rustboro are scared." Roxanne said. Deanna nodded, signaling for her to go on. Roxanne continued, "There has been suspicious activities in Petalburg Woods , Route 115, and Route 116. Most of those—scratch that—all of those are related to Devon Corporation."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Steven's eyes narrow, but just a little bit.

"The rumors say that the culprit is groups of people with blue and silver clothes," Roxanne ploughed on, "And they _always_ go after anyone trying to pass information, send packages or letters, or bringing goods for Devon Corporation. Most of them don't have pokémons, so naturally those packages, letters, and goods are stolen easily. Those who have pokémons, though—their pokémons were attacked so brutally—even those whose pokémons are on a rather high level—and most of them were at the brink of death when their trainers reaches Rustboro's Pokémon Center."

"Actually," Norman cut Roxanne off, "since Rustboro is so close to Petalburg, we in Petalburg have been dealing with the same situation. Nurse Joy was ticked off." he said. "She said that if she ever finds anyone who did those she's going to—let's just say, make them regret it."

"Yes," Roxanne said. "That's all I can tell you at the moment, though."

Roxanne sat back down, dislike written all over her face. After a moment, Deanna nodded.

"Anyone else?"

"Yes." Flannery immediately said. She stood up.

"Well, I thought—it was just a hunch, really, but I noticed that no one has been coming to Lavaridge from the Jagged Pass lately." She said really quickly. "But I haven't checked it out yet so I wasn't sure so—"

She gulped and nodded.

"Well…" Deanna said thoughtfully. "What about… I'll pay a visit to Lavaridge tomorrow, then—we can check Jagged Pass together."

At this, Flannery nodded again and sat back down.

"Uh—anyone?"

"Me." said Brawly's voice. Everyone turned towards the Dewford gym leader.

"Dewford's Pokémon Center has been crowded lately," Brawly said. "It's suspicious—these people are not from Dewford so why would they be in Dewford? So I asked them—they said they were training in the Abandoned Ship when some trainers came in and forced them out—but when I asked if they're wearing blue and silver clothes, they said these trainers aren't wearing anything of the sort. I figured it might be worth mentioning."

"Right." Deanna said. "Anything else?"

"I have something you might want to notice, dear." Phoebe said airily. "Mount Pyre has been crowded with trainers lately. They seem to be paying their respects to dead pokémons…"

"Thanks Phoebe." Deanna nodded at Phoebe. "Any more suspicious activities?"

"Well," Steven said, "There has been no suspicious activities that I know of, however, pokémon's presence in Meteor Falls is abnormally low."

Deanna frowned. "Well… that certainly is intriguing." she muttered. "For now, though—anybody else?"

The room was silent.

"Okay." Deanna said when she received no answer. "So this is what we know—one, this Team Ozone seems to hate Devon Corporation."

"True," said Wallace, "But it might be possible that Team Ozone only wants to stop Devon Corporation's research."

"Point." Deanna nodded. "Either they hate Devon Corp. or they hate Devon's research. Next—their uniform is blue-silver."

"Blue sky." Winona added.

"Yes. And then… there's a possibility that they're doing something in the Abandoned Ship."

"It was still unconfirmed though." said Brawly.

"That's why it's only a possibility. Now then… they might be doing something in the Jagged Pass, too, but that is also unconfirmed. As about the crowded Mount Pyre, I think… Mount Pyre is the place where dead pokémons are honored, is it not?"

"Yes. However dear, please keep note that trainers buries their dead pokémons there, too, dear."

Deanna paused, then turned towards Phoebe. "Their _dead_ pokémons?"

"True, dear."

"Then…" Deanna said, a feeling of horror engulfing her. "Could it be… more pokémons are dead?"

"That's…" Norman trailed off. "That's a cruel possibility."

There was silence. The thick, engulfing one that presses against your eardrums, that makes you feel pressured.

Deanna shook her head.

"I…what is the goal of Team Ozone exactly?" she asked, trying to avert the league members' attention. "It can't be to expand the air—I mean, air can be expanded and compressed easily… it seems like a rather foolish goal."

"No, it can't be their goal." Wallace said. "For now, though—it's unimportant. I suggest we go back to our routine, but still keep alert about unusual activities. For now." Wallace added. Deanna smiled, agreeing.

"Okay, then—we'll end the meeting now. Be careful and keep alert. And—I know that they try to avoid us league members, but try to track them down." Deanna sighed. "Good afternoon."

There was a scuffle as everyone stood back up. Deanna sank into the chair that she hadn't occupied since the beginning of the meeting, because she always stood up, for she doesn't like being in lower height than the other league members, especially when she is the one leading them.

Being a young champion is annoying. Especially if you're the youngest in the league. Deanna closed her eyes and leant back.

"So how's it going, champ?" Wallace's voice rang out cheerily in her ears. She groaned before opening her eyes.

"Awesome." She said sarcastically. "It's going great. You have a lot of responsibilities, and you get to lead your very own father, and you also lead people older than you. Makes you feel incompetent, really. It's wonderful."

Steven, who had been standing beside Wallace, laughed lightly. He approached Deanna's side and patted her shoulder.

"You're doing fine." He said reassuringly. "Now let's get you out of here before you melt into that chair."

Deanna smiled and she let Steven pull her out of the chair. Wallace smiled at the both of them, but as they exited the League's meeting room, he turned to Steven and Deanna.

"I'm going to go and meet Brawly." He said. "You two go ahead."

He waved and left.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Steven asked conversationally. "He's going to see Brawly—maybe he wants to check out the Abandoned Ship? It's near Dewford, after all."

"Hmm, maybe." Deanna responded. "What do you plan on doing tomorrow, Steven?"

"Well," he said, "I think I'm going to check out Granite Cave. See if Granite Cave's pokémons have disappeared mysteriously, too." He explained. "What about you?"

"Um…"

"Deanna?" Said Dad's voice. Deanna jumped.

"Ah—umm…—N—Dad?" I asked, turning around. "Uh—what's wrong?"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Steven's eyes twinkle with laughter. Jerk.

"Can you come with Petalburg with me, Deanna? There's something I'd like to discuss."

"Um… alright?"

"Then I suppose I should get going." Steven said easily, smiling. "See you around, Norman."

"You too, Steven."

Deanna looked at her dad, who smiled and motioned at her pokéballs. Deanna nodded and pulled out Altaria's pokéball.

Altaria hummed and turned its head at Deanna questioningly. She smiled. "Take us to Petalburg, okay, Altaria? Be quick."

Altaria hummed in assent and she let her dad climb onto Altaria first before she followed him.

"So." Dad said, "How's it going, Pokémon League Champion?"

"Dad!" Deanna said. She could feel her face getting hot. "It's horrible. It's really annoying being a champion—what with the fans and all."

She could hear her dad laughing and frowned at herself.

"You have some loyal fans, you know." She told him, remembering her last visit to the Pokémon Trainer Fan Club in Lilycove. "Norman battled with more power, charisma, and showmanship than you!" she quoted, enjoying the way her Dad smile embarrassedly. "Even though you're strong, you've still got a long way to go!"

"Are you jealous?"

"What, jealous? No way! Besides, you're my dad." Deanna laughed. Dad also laughed. Altaria's wings sped up, and she looked up at the sky.

The sun had begun to set. She and her dad watched in silence as the sky slowly turned blood-red as the sun slowly inched closer to the horizon. She could feel herself becoming sleepy. Dad wrapped his arm around her and she leant back, closed her eyes, and slept.

* * *

I flew on my Skarmory towards Route 130. I had watched the pokémon league meeting that day end; I also had seen the three champions—Deanna, Steven Stone, and Wallace—exit. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I will find out soon how to sneak a listening device to them. Soon.

I myself don't know if what I am working for is right, but it's not like I have a choice…

As though as sensing my distress, Skarmory let out a cry that echoed in the afternoon sky. I smiled. At least I have someone I can share my load with… my pokémons.

**

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I'm sorry if the characters are kinda OOC… Once again, please review, and criticism is encouraged but flames will be snuffed out. I will try to update at least once a week… so… see you next week?**


	2. Home

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry I'm late, everyone! My life had been busy lately. Thank you for Butterfly Meadow for reviewing! Was my writing really that bad, or was the summary not interesting?**

**Anyways, please enjoy the newest chapter of Oxygen.**

**

* * *

Oxygen**

**By: AriciaBetelguese**

**Chapter 2: Home**

* * *

"Deanna."

"Mmm?"

"We're here."

Deanna opened her eyes. The world was a fuzzy blur. Slowly she straightened up, and blinked several times.

"Where…" she asked, her brain still not working properly.

"We're in Petalburg, Deanna."

"Petalburg?"

"You came with me after the league meeting and slept on the way here."

Now she looked at Dad. And then she remembered what happened.

"Oh…" Deanna said, still sleepy. "Then…"

Deanna fumbled with the pokéballs on her belt and pulled out Altaria's pokéball. A moment later, it was back in its pokéball. She trotted groggily after Dad into the Petalburg Gym.

She yawned when Dad closed the door. She felt so sleepy.

"Deanna, I need you to deliver this letter to Mr. Stone."

"Mr. Stone?" Deanna inquired as she received the letter.

"Yes, Mr. Stone from Devon Corporation. As all league members know now, Team Ozone always confiscates anything going to Devon Corporation… and I trust you, my daughter."

"Uh…" Deanna nodded. "Yeah… well, then, I think I'm going home to Littleroot—"

"Good idea. Your mother misses you, I can tell. Do be careful and use your Altaria, though… it's already dark. And don't fall asleep."

"Mmm." she nodded. "Thanks dad."

"Take care, Deanna."

Deanna walked out of Petalburg Gym and pulled out Altaria's pokéball. It cooed at her inquiringly, but she just yawned.

"I feel sleepy Altaria. Can you bring me home to Littleroot?"

It nodded, and Deanna climbed onto its back. It took off to the night sky at once, and immediately flew to Littleroot.

The journey was a short one. In no time at all, Altaria landed in front of Deanna's home in Littleroot.

"Thanks Altaria." she said sleepily. It cooed, and she brought it back to its pokéball.

Deanna knocked on the door, half-afraid that mom would be asleep, but she opened it immediately. Deanna smiled wearily at her.

"I'm home."

"Oh Deanna, you haven't been home for _months_!" Mom cried out and hugged her. "You just came home the day after you became league champion and you haven't been home since!"

"I'm sorry mom." Deanna closed her eyes. "I've been roaming Hoenn, visiting the gym leaders and getting to know them. I feel awkward leading them, really."

"You're my daughter, Deanna." Mom said confidently. "And you're your father's daughter. I know you'll do fine. Now come in. You look tired… have you even had dinner yet?"

"Mmm?" Now Deanna realized how hungry she was. "No, not yet…"

"Then have a seat and wait. I'll cook something up." Mom said, and she disappeared into the kitchen.

Deanna sat on one of the dining room's chair, and sighed, feeling weary. A few moments later, mom returned with a plate full of delicious spaghetti.

"Mmm!" Deanna said excitedly, the scent bringing her awake fully. Spaghetti is, after all, her favorite food. "Delicious!"

Mom laughed as Deanna gulped down her spaghetti. No words were exchanged between them until she finished her dinner.

"So," Mom said conversationally as Deanna reached for her glass of water. "Are you going to leave tomorrow morning?"

Deanna choked on her drink in surprise—mom laughed.

"How did you—know—" she sputtered. Mom laughed even more.

"Like I said before, Deanna," said mom, "You are your father's daughter."

"Am I really that predictable?" Deanna asked her. She was aware that she sounded like a sulking child, but.

"You wouldn't be my daughter otherwise." Mom responded, and Deanna sighed.

"Well—Dad asked me to deliver this letter to Mr. Stone of the Devon Corporation, then Altaria's gonna fly me to Lavaridge, because I promised Flannery—Lavaridge Gym's leader—that I'd inspect Jagged Pass with her. She suspects that something is going on there, and she's worried that it might have something to do with Team Ozone."

"Be careful, Deanna." Mom said. "I know, I know." She said when Deanna opened her mouth to protest. "I know that you're the champion and you can take care of yourself, but you're still my daughter, sheesh…"

Deanna smiled.

"And by the way, your Vulpix is going to be fully healthy soon. You should come and pick it up. Maybe your Mightyena can stay here, I'd love to have company."

Deanna's Vulpix had been accidentally thrown off a cliff during a battle with a wild pokémon. Granted, it was not a tall cliff, but one of its legs is broken and Deanna had sent Vulpix home so that mom could take care of it. In the meantime, she had caught a Mightyena, who took Vulpix's place until it could come back into her team.

"Yes, mom." Deanna smiled. "And mom—I feel really sleepy—"

"Then good night, Deanna." Mom said. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks, mom." Deanna turned away and made her way to the bed that she hadn't slept in for weeks.

* * *

It was still dark outside.

Deanna had woken up early in the morning. It had always been a habit of hers—she could never wake up late. So she had crept downstairs and peeked into the kitchen, only to see a plate of rice with omelet on the table. Evidently, Mom had woken up early to cook some breakfast for her. She had seen her mother asleep on her way down; she must've slept again after cooking Deanna's breakfast.

So Deanna finished her breakfast quickly, then she snuck into mom's room. She was still asleep.

"Thanks, mom." Deanna said quietly. Then, she left the house.

She inhaled; the scent of fresh air entered her nostrils and filled her lungs. Deanna felt fresh. Her right hand reached for Raichu's pokéball and she released Raichu.

"Walk with me to Rustboro, okay, Raichu?" Deanna asked the mouse pokémon. With a soft sound of "Raichu!" and a nod, Deanna walked north towards Route 101.

"The air feels so fresh…" Deanna mused as she set off on a brisk face through the grass, heading towards the small Oldale Town. Raichu showed her agreement with a nod. Deanna watched the sky slowly turn brighter as dawn came. She felt so peaceful.

In almost no time at all, they reached Oldale Town. It was brighter outside, but the little town was quiet and the streets were empty. Deanna and her pokémon walked quicker; she wanted to reach Rustboro quickly so she could fly to Lavaridge Town and check out Jagged Pass with Flannery. Finally they reached Route 102. Before they left Oldale, Deanna glanced back and saw some people starting their activities in town.

Not long after they reached Petalburg City, where her father's gym is. The sky was a bright blue now, and the city bustled with activity—however, every face that she saw seemed anxious and worried.

And as she neared Petalburg's Gym, she noticed dad standing in front of the gym.

"Dad?" she asked him.

"Deanna." He replied. Like everybody else, he looks worried. "Last night, after you had gone home, someone came out of Petalburg Woods. He was alright, but he said that his pokémon had been attacked so badly. Nurse Joy told me that the pokémon was on the brink of death."

"What level is the pokémon?"

"It's a level 25 Castform. And the man said that the person who attacked him was wearing blue and silver. The man was supposed to deliver tools to make a portable pokémon healing device but when he was attacked the item was stolen."

Deanna could feel herself getting angry. Who was this Team Ozone? How dare they attack pokémon so terribly like that? She clenched her teeth.

"When I reach Petalburg Woods," she hissed, "I'm going to find those—those people and make them _pay._"

"Deanna," Dad said, "Listen to me. You are going to fly on your Altaria to Rustboro. Let out Raichu out of his pokéball, just in case you are attacked. Flying types are weak to electric attacks."

"No." said Deanna stubbornly. "I'm going through Petalburg Woods and—"

"Deanna." Dad said, sternly this time. "You are flying to Rustboro. I do know how strong you are, I'm not underestimating you or the fact that you are the champion of Hoenn, but you are my daughter, I am your father, and you have to obey me."

Deanna stayed silent for a moment. She knew her dad was right, but those Ozone people—

She sighed. Whether she liked it or not, he was her father and she still has to obey him.

"Yes, dad." Said Deanna reluctantly.

"Good." Said Dad. "Now let out your Altaria."

Deanna reached for Altaria's pokéball and did as she was told.

"Come, Altaria." She said, climbing onto Altaria's back. "Bring me to Rustboro City."

"Be careful, Deanna." Said Dad. Deanna only smiled.

"Don't worry dad. I'll be fine." She reached out a hand towards Raichu, who stood on the ground beside Altaria. "Come, Raichu. On my back."

The tiny mouse pokémon jumped with surprising agility and strength onto Deanna's back. Then Altaria flapped its wings and took off to the blue, blue sky.

_

* * *

I watched quietly as the girl and her beloved Altaria took off to the sky. I know that she is the champion, but I didn't know how strong she was. After all, I have never seen her battle._

_Well, I'll just have to find out, do I?_

"_Skarmory," I whispered. "Follow the Altaria, but don't let them see you."_

**

* * *

A/N: Hmm, what is this guy and his Skarmory planning? Is he with Team Ozone?**

**Oh, and please review. I usually use your reviews to measure how good my latest writing is. I don't mind critics, honest! I am all too aware that my writing—especially my grammar—is far from perfect. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Jagged Pass

**A/N: I decided to upload this early, I'm afraid I'll be a bit busy on Monday. Please enjoy the newest chapter of Oxygen!**

* * *

**Oxygen**

**By: AriciaBetelguese**

**Chapter 3: Jagged Pass**

* * *

Deanna was flying calmly with Altaria over Petalburg Woods. She strained her eyes to look at the greenery below her, just in case if she sees anything, but the plush green trees were as calm as ever.

But then, suddenly, there was a loud screech and Altaria jerked. Luckily it righted itself quickly so Deanna didn't fall off, and Altaria turned around very quickly so that they were facing their assailant.

It was a male Team Ozone member on a Pelipper. Seeing the man, Deanna's anger boiled.

"You—you're—"

"Ah." Said the man. "You recognize us. I suppose you know what we can do, right? Now hand over that letter to me and you and your dear pokémons can get away unscatched."

"I'm not going to." Deanna snarled in anger. "Why should I be afraid of you? You're just one of those hack criminals pretending to be stronger than they are. Now tell me where your hideout is before I decide to blast you out of sky."

"Oh, feisty, aren't we?" the man smirked. "Well, then, let's see how you can do this—Pelipper, water gun!"

"Raichu, thunderbolt!" Deanna immediately ordered, and Raichu did just that—before the Pelipper even had a chance to attack, Raichu's thunderbolt hit it squarely and it wobbled in the air, severely weakened, but not even close to fainting. The man cursed.

"Pelipper, take us away!" he shouted. Deanna opened her mouth to order Raichu to do something, but…

Well what use would it be to her? There was no doubt that the man was just a mere grunt; there would be nothing gained from capturing a Team Ozone grunt. Of course, it would've been a different story had the man been an Ozone admin.

"Well, then, Altaria, let's get on to Rustboro…" she said calmly. Altaria gave a hum and continued to fly.

They touched down in Rustboro, right in front of the Devon Corporation's building, and Deanna was immediately greeted by an unusually serious-looking Mr. Stone. She dismounted Altaria and summoned it back to its pokéball.

"Deanna." The man greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"Dad wants me to deliver a letter, Mr. Stone." Deanna replied, showing him the letter. He smiled.

"Ah, yes."

"Mr. Stone…?" Deanna asked him cautiously. "Uh—I heard that Team Ozone's latest activities—"

"Has begun to interfere with Devon's business, yes." Mr. Stone said. "So now—If you want to talk about it, why don't you come in?"

Deanna smiled at the older man as they entered the door to Devon Corporation's massive building. They went up the stairs which was filled by researchers, and finally reached Mr. Stone's office.

"Please sit down, Deanna."

Deanna did as she was told, feeling uneasy. Mr. Stone looked tired and weary, unlike the man she had met years ago, early on her journey as a trainer.

_He was the one who told me to send the letter to Steven…_

Mr. Stone sighed and Deanna's attention was drawn back to him.

"Someone seems to be trying to sabotage Devon." He said.

"But that…" Deanna argued. "Who would be trying to sabotage Devon? Devon has no rival, not here in Hoenn. Devon's only rival is Silph Company in Kanto and Johto—"

"And Silph Company has begun to get their stuff stolen too." Mr. Stone said. "Anybody that tried to send anything to either Silph or Devon gets either seriously injured or their pokémons attacked to the brink of death. I don't understand why—we're just doing our best to help pokémons grow—and therefore, help trainers, too."

"You're right…" Deanna said thoughtfully. "Well, this can't go on. If they continue to attack like this—we should evacuate Rustboro—"

"It won't be necessary, I think, Deanna." Mr. Stone chuckled. "The only people attacked were delivery people; I promise I will stop deliveries for a while."

"Well…" she said hesitantly. "If you say so, Mr. Stone. Then I should get going—I have an appointment with Flannery."

"Thank you Deanna. Oh—and if you meet my son Steven, could you please tell him to get somewhere a PokéNav's signal can reach? I need to talk to him."

Deanna smiled. "Of course Mr. Stone. Good afternoon."

She walked out of the luxurious office, down the stairs, and out of the building. The wind blew soothingly at her hair, and she, once again, let Altaria out.

"To Lavaridge, Altaria," she said, and the Humming Pokémon lifted to the sky.

* * *

_That girl sure is strong._

_I have watched her defeat one of my fellow grunt—a single thunderbolt from her Raichu had almost made Pelipper faint. It will be tough to beat her…_

_But she also seemed rather reckless._

_Well, I will still keep watch. I patted my Skarmory and jumped onto the steel bird's back, then we followed her and her Altaria on the beautiful blue sky._

* * *

Altaria landed in front of Lavaridge's Gym. Deanna was about to enter straightaway, but just as she headed for the door, Flannery came bursting out.

"Deanna! Just about time, too! I was just about to yell your head off—you're lucky my PokéNav's missing or I'd have blown your ears off—"

"Flannery, calm down." Deanna told the gym leader, amused. "I'm here, so why don't we check Jagged Pass now?"

Flannery grumbled but she nodded, and the two females walked towards the Jagged Pass. They entered, but everything was silent and there was no pokémon in sight.

"Swampert, come on out and accompany me," Deanna murmured as she summoned the Mud Fish Pokémon. "Flannery, you should let someone out, too."

"Well, then; Torkoal, come."

Deanna nodded in approval and they started to walk in together.

There was nothing wrong, except for the fact that all the pokémons in the Jagged Pass seemed to have mysteriously disappeared somewhere. They continued to walk deeper, searching for clues.

"Golem, Rock Slide!"

Deanna let out a surprised shout as rocks suddenly fell from above her—she heard Flannery yell, "Torkoal, Ember!" and then she felt pain.

She dropped to the ground, rock falling around her and clutched her now-bleeding arm. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts—

The rockslide had stopped, and Deanna felt pain at her back—a rock had fallen there. She cursed.

"Swampert," she said through gritted teeth, "Use mud slap."

Her Swampert immediately did so, and through the haze in her eyes she saw the Golem Flannery was battling faint, and a Team Ozone member returning the Golem to its pokéball, then sending out a Wingull. She reached for her arm and pressed at the wound, trying to stop it from bleeding.

Pain shot from her back as she tried to lean on a wall; she remembered that a rock had fallen there and reached back to feel blood streaming down her back. She suppressed a curse; she turned to watch the battle and she saw Swampert looking at her inquiringly.

_I can still fight. _"Swampert, use water gun!"

Swampert sent a blotch of water towards the Wingull's direction. Wingull staggered but remained on the air, and it sent its own attack of Water Gun towards Torkoal, who immediately fainted.

"Swampert, Muddy Water!"

"Wingull, dodge!"

But the Wingull took the attack and fainted. The grunt sent out a Tropius.

"Tropius, Solar Beam!"

"Swampert—" Deanna gasped, knowing there is no way her Swampert could've survived the attack. Her Swampert might be strong, but it was horribly weak to grass pokémons and their attacks. Sure enough, Swampert had fainted. She immediately withdrew Swampert.

_Vulpix is at mother's_, Deanna thought desperately. _I have no type advantage over Tropius…_

"Altaria, go!" she called the blue pokémon. Her Altaria flapped its wings before her, and she ordered, "Dragon Breath!"

Altaria smartly did as it was told, and the Tropius managed to dodge, but barely. Deanna was starting to feel dizzy as she ordered Altaria to do Dragon Claw.

_Must be the blood loss,_ she thought. _I have to finish this quickly—_

"Vulpix, flamethrower!" came Flannery's voice. Deanna jumped. She had nearly forgotten that Flannery was there.

"Altaria, Dragon Claw again!" she shouted, trying to hold on and suppress the dizziness that threatened to overtake her. She reached out her hand and leant on a fallen rock. She couldn't think anymore; everything felt hazy.

Through the mist in her brain, she heard Flannery's panicked shout of 'Deanna!' but she didn't respond. She couldn't, anyway. All that she could do was hold on so that she wouldn't lose consciousness.

Deanna prayed that Flannery would be strong enough to defeat this Team Ozone grunt.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Don't forget to review, and once again thanks to Meerca for the review~**

**Aricia**


	4. prayforindonesia

**A/N: Early update~ Thanks again to Meerca for the review! And to starclimber, thanks too! And this update is quicker :) and this chap is looonger that usual, too! Usually it's only 1500 words, now it's more than 2500! Mmmm~**

**At the end of this chapter, there will be a scene I'd like you to read. It was after the Steven said, "Then just get some rest."**

**It is not relevant to the story, but I feel it is important because it concerns lives lost in my country recently. Please read it. I may not be so good at giving descriptions, so if you want to see the photos, you can look at my profile.**

**The pictures that I described were the ones I saw on TV, so the photos in my profile will be different with the ones that I described.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Oxygen**

**By: AriciaBetelguese**

**Chapter 4: #prayforindonesia**

* * *

Steven slowly walked into the Jagged Pass. He had ordered Metagross to land in Route 112 and chose to take the Cable Car to the top. Then he entered the Jagged Pass.

The first thing he noticed was that the Jagged Pass was as void of pokémons as Meteor Falls. It was eerie, seeing a place this large without pokémons swarming around.

The second thing he noticed was that there were several sounds of a battle.

His hand immediately found its way towards his pokéballs and he released his Metagross, and gestured at the steel-type pokémon to go first. Metagross lumbered forward, and he followed cautiously.

Gradually, the sounds became stronger. Then he recognized a voice in the battle and his heart almost failed.

It was Deanna's voice.

"Altaria, Dragon Claw again!" he heard her shout, but he could feel the shake in it, as though as she was struggling to say that.

Who had attacked her so badly to make her that weak? As far as he knew Deanna was a strong, iron-willed girl, and few can match her prowess in battle. But this…

"Vulpix, overheat!"

It was Flannery's voice.

_Alright, Steven, time to fight. _He walked forward and shouted, "Metagross, Psychic!"

He saw the Tropius the two females were battling faint from Metagross' attack, and gripped Metagross' pokéball, which was still in his hand, tightly. The grunt turned to him.

"Ah." He said. "I have never known that you League people are such cowards; you just have to go three on one, do you?"

"Then you battle me." Steven said calmly. "Besides, what business do you have here?"

"Mine." said the grunt, and he smirked evilly. "Magcargo, let's finish this big lump of steel! Ember!"

"Metagross, Metal Claw!" he immediately ordered, and the attack hit its mark, but so did Magcargo's Ember. Both pokémons staggered back, but Steven already shouted, "Metagross, another Metal Claw!"

Metagross immediately righted itself and attacked, and the Magcargo fell to the floor, fainted. The grunt cursed and threw another pokéball, and a Magikarp came out.

"Magikarp, Teleport!"

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!"

But it was too late. The grunt disappeared with his Magikarp, and Metagross' attack hit empty air. Steven's grip on Metagross' pokéball tightened; the grunt escaped…

A small moan of pain drew his attention back behind him, and he turned around to see Flannery checking on Deanna's wound. He immediately hurried towards the two girls, and as he got closer, he realized that the female champion was unconscious.

"She's hurt on her arm and at the back." Flannery reported, as she tried to press on Deanna's wound. A surge of worry rushed inside him; how much blood has she lost?

He tore the sleeve of his arm without thinking and used it to bandage Deanna's arm. It was not bleeding that badly, but it has been bleeding for quite a while so blood pooled around the wounds.

"Altaria?" the blue dragon asked questioningly.

"Altaria," Steven said, thinking quickly, "Can you bring Deanna to Lavaridge, fast?"

It hummed in agreement and Steven knelt beside Deanna, gently sliding his hands underneath her, careful not to touch her wound at her back. Then he heaved her onto Altaria.

"Keep her safe, alright, Altaria?" Steven said. The dragon cooed and Steven gestured for Flannery.

"You should come on Metagross with me. I think Altaria can keep Deanna safe."

Flannery nodded, and she jumped onto Metagross before him. Altaria sped forwards, Metagross following close behind, and not long after, they reached Lavaridge Town.

"To my house," Flannery said, and the two pokémons obeyed, speeding towards Flannery's house.

Steven hopped off Metagross the moment it stopped, and carefully retrieved Deanna from Altaria's back. Its cloudy wings were tainted with blood now, he noted guiltily, and he promised that he would clean it later.

"Steven, this way!" Flannery called out as she ran inside the house. Not wanting to get lost, (especially with him knowing how big Flannery's house is) he immediately followed her, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Flannery turned abruptly into an empty room and he laid Deanna on the bed.

"You know first aid, Flannery?" he asked. "If you don't, I suppose we can always call Roxanne—"

"I know more than just first aid," Flannery said confidently. "My grandmother was a doctor."

"Very well; then I'll leave it to you."

Steven exited the room. He was worried and he would be more than happy to do the first aid himself, just so he wouldn't feel like he wasn't doing anything, but he was sure that Flannery would do better than he did in helping Deanna.

He closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

The world was a fuzzy blur. Deanna felt so tired. She was laid on her side, and there was a dull pain on her arm and on her back. Other than that, though… she felt normal.

_What had happened…?_

She tried to move and winced as the dull pain sharpened. She shut her eyes tight and wondered, again, what had happened.

Then her brain decided to start working again, and she remembered what happened.

She was checking Jagged Pass with Flannery, then there was that Ozone Grunt, and then…

Steven had come. Then the only thing she remembered was collapsing on the ground, and after that, everything went black.

Deanna opened her eyes. Light assaulted her eyes but she didn't close them; she merely shifted, ignoring her protesting limbs. She crawled to the edge of the bed and sat up.

_Where am I…?_

Slowly, she stood up. She felt a little bit dizzy, but that probably came from her sleep. After all, she didn't know how long she had been unconscious.

Deanna exited the room, to the hallways, and immediately knew where she was. It was Flannery's house. She had only been in Flannery's once before, and one thing she remembered most from her short visit was the curving hallways that looks almost the same in every part of the house. And how easy it is to get yourself lost there.

She walked through the hallways, straining her ears to listen so as to get clues where the house's inhabitants are. Finally, after what felt like hours, she heard muffled voices coming through a room.

"...no, father, I'm fine. It's just a run-in, nothing dangerous—"

_Steven?_ She wondered, and listened again.

"Father, I promise I _will _get to Rustboro. But I'm very busy nowadays—the league—"

There were other muffled voices, then Steven spoke up again, sounding a little bit annoyed.

"I am not the leader anymore, father. The decisions are not in my hands."

A muffled reply, then a _snap!_ of a closed PokéNav and a sigh from Steven.

Deanna looked at the door. _Should I come in? _Steven sounded a little bit distressed back then…

She opened the door and quietly stepped in.

Steven was leaning on the wall on the far side of the room, his eyes closed and his face displaying an expression of utter exhaustion. His PokéNav was clenched in his hands tightly. It was clear that he had been at the end of his rope.

But—maybe it's about the dim lighting, maybe it's the way those strands of silver hair fell around his face—but as she looked at him she couldn't help but think about how handsome he was.

And of course, she couldn't help the blush that spread through her face either.

Taking deep breaths, trying to calm the blush on her face, she stepped closer to him.

"Steven…?"

His grey eyes flew open, and it was extraordinary how he still managed to look good despite the surprised look on his face. He turned his eyes towards her and said, with something akin to relief, "You're awake."

"Yeah."

He smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Alright, just a few dull aches here and there, where I've been…wounded…" Deanna winced. "What does your father want, Steven?"

"It's nothing important." He said dismissively. "He wanted me to get to Rustboro and he wanted the Pokémon League to make a move."

"Then why don't you?"

"Well, for one," Steven said, eyes twinkling, "I've got someone I have to obey, don't I?"

"Don't say that, Steven." Deanna said. "You are free to go."

He laughed. "Yes, I know."

"How long have I been out?"

"Not long, just two hours."

"Pretty long, then…"

"The grunt. He has a weird pokemon."

"Weird?" Deanna inquired, curious. _Weird in what way? _

"He has a Magikarp." Steven told her. "And the Magikarp could use Teleport."

Deanna stared. Then she stared. And then stared some more.

"…teleport—?"

"DEANNA!"

They both turned around towards the door, where Flannery stood, panting. "I went to your bedroom to check up on you but you're gone—"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Flannery!" Deanna gasped. She could only wonder how worried sick she would be if she was Flannery. "I didn't mean to worry you…"

"'tis alright." Flannery muttered. "'tis alright. I was afraid if you had gotten lost again…"

Steven laughed. "You got lost?"

"Bite me." Deanna shrugged. "It was my first visit here."

"Don't be like that, Steven." Flannery said. "You nearly got lost on your first visit, too."

"Keyword being 'nearly'." Steven said smugly, smirking. Deanna scowled at him.

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face or I'll let Mightyena loose on you." She threatened. Steven's grin got even wider, and Deanna shook her head in defeat.

"Deanna, I got a call from Wallace." Flannery said.

"Really?" Deanna asked interestedly. "What about?"

"Wallace said that a group of trainers had been forced out of the Abandoned Ship." Flannery said. "Their pokémons are fine, though; only fainted. Wallace wasn't sure if they are Team Ozone, because these trainers said that the group doesn't wear uniform. However—" Flannery glanced at her PokéNav. "—They said that these trainers _does_ bring stuff marked with the 'O' of Team Ozone."

Deanna and Steven exchanged glances, then Deanna said, "What does he plan to do about it?"

"Wallace said that he was assembling all gym leaders in Dewford tomorrow at eight." Flannery shrugs. "I told him you were injured, and he said that you could stay in my house and he can take charge—"

"No, no, I will come tomorrow." Deanna cut Flannery off. Flannery gave Deanna a worried look. "How about your wounds?"

"My wounds?" Deanna asked. "Was it really that bad? I thought it was just a scratch…"

"Don't joke, Deanna." Steven said seriously. "You fainted on the way here. You lost plenty of blood."

"Well I'm sure I'll be alright if I take the rest of the day off and rest." She said stubbornly.

"Fine." Flannery said. "So, tomorrow, we leave at half past six, okay? Fly there."

"Hmm…" Steven said thoughtfully. "Do you have a flying-type, Flannery?"

"No, but—" Flannery said, "I can ride with Deanna, right?"

"Yes, of course." Deanna nodded, and stretched, but abruptly stopped when her wounded muscles screamed in pain. She let her hands fall limply to her side. "I suppose I'll take the rest of the day off, then."

"What about some lunch? It's two PM, I'll cook something up." Flannery suggested. Then, without waiting for any response, she took off.

Deanna looked at Steven, who smiled and shrugged. "I'll get to Rustboro now, but I'll be back before nightfall. You go get some sleep."

Deanna rolled her eyes. "I have slept for _two hours_ Steven. I don't think I'd be able to sleep anymore."

"Then just get some rest." He said simply, but she could see him smiling slightly. "See you Deanna."

* * *

Deanna sat down on the bed gently, eyes roaming the room. It was very well-furnished, and gave an air of friendliness and warmth. She wondered if there is anything she could do to pass time.

Her navy blue eyes found a newspaper sitting on the bedside table. She reached out and took it. Maybe there'd be news about Team Ozone…

But what she saw was not at all what she was looking for.

There was a big photo on the front page of the newspaper. A thin old woman and four crying little kids.

They were covered in ash, the kind that you can find on Route 113—however, this is much worse. The layer of ash covering their skin was thick, so thick that you couldn't see their true skin color. The old woman was hugging the four kids, her eyes screaming a will and strength to protect the kids despite her frailness. And the four kids huddled close to the woman, crying.

They were sitting on plain, cold floor.

Deanna's heart clenched. What had happened to them?

'MERAPI MOUNTAIN EXPLODES, THOUSANDS EVACUATED'

"Merapi Mountain…?" she murmured. "Wasn't that a mountain somewhere… in… Asia?"

She moved on to the next photo.

This time, it was of an old man, wearing a mask. He, too, was covered in ash, and he was looking imploringly at the camera.

She bit her lip.

The next photo was of a village that once must have been beautiful. Houses were everywhere, tall trees growing, and animals everywhere. However… in this photo… everything is colored a dull grey. From the houses, the street, even the trees were grey, covered in ash. Animals like cows, cats, and chickens were strewn everywhere, lifeless. They, too, were covered by ash.

The caption was 'A village after the eruption of Merapi Mountain.'

It was all so sad and horrible that Deanna had to prevent her tears from falling. Everything must have been beautiful, there, once. But after the eruption… the village looked dead. And she could even see piles of burning wood in the photo, smoking hot.

She scanned the newspaper for information. The eruption had happened late at night. She found a photo that depicts the evacuation scene. People were huddled in a truck, everyone wearing masks, ashes strewn on their hair, all faces shining with the same desperation and hope.

Nature truly could be fierce.

She turned the page, hoping for something to soothe the pain that she was feeling for all those victims, but what she saw was just as worse.

If the pictures that she had seen before were taken in the mountains, this time it was a beach. Woods were strewn everywhere on the white sand of the beach. Old fisherman's boats were broken and their woods were sticking out at odd angles. She wondered how those fishermen will live now that their boats are broken.

"Oh my…"

'TSUNAMI AT MENTAWAI: HUNDREDS DEAD."

Apparently, the tsunami had happened so unexpectedly that many people hadn't had the chance to run away. Now, the secluded location of the island had prevented help from being given quickly. Volunteers were struggling to reach isolated villages in the islands.

Merapi mountain erupting, tsunami at Mentawai. She scanned the two articles once more.

They were both in a southeastern Asia country, called Indonesia.

Her eyes strolled down the article and found what she was looking for.

"PRAY FOR INDONESIA: TO DONATE, PLEASE CALL 0815XXXXXXXX"

Smiling slightly, she reached for her PokeNav and dialed the number.

**

* * *

A/N: Please pray for Indonesia. Our country was struck by a truckload of natural disasters lately, and sixteen more volcanic mountains had begun to get active once more, one of them is Anak Krakatau Mountain or Krakatowa's Child Mountain.**

**#prayforindonesia!**


	5. The Abandoned Ship

**A/N: Speedy update~ I'm feeling soo happy these days~**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Oxygen**

**By: AriciaBetelguese**

**Chapter 5: The Abandoned Ship**

* * *

The sky was still dark when Deanna, Flannery and Steven flew to Dewford. Flannery was currently sitting behind Deanna on Altaria, and Steven was a few meters to the right. Altaria's fluffy, cloudy wings flapped, sometimes touching Deanna's leg, tickling her.

She stroked Altaria's small head, and Altaria gave a small cry. Deanna grinned.

"I've been traveling around Hoenn quite a lot lately." She mused thoughtfully. "You must be tired."

Altaria shook its head, expression somewhat indignant. Deanna laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're strong! I'm just worried; if you need some rest, tell me. I have a feeling that I will be relying on you a lot soon."

Altaria nuzzled Deanna's hair before looking forward. The sun had begun to rise at the east, casting a golden glow on Altaria's white wings. Rays of light shone on the sea below them, making the usually blue sea sparkle like a large diamond.

"Pretty." Flannery commented, shifting in her seat. Deanna merely nodded, agreeing, enjoying the few moments of tranquility that she knew wouldn't last for long. Who knows what Team Ozone would and could do?

"Altaria!" Altaria said in an announcing tone, alerting Deanna that they were nearing Dewford. She smiled and patted Altaria as a sign of her appreciation, then the pokémon began descending.

Not long after, Deanna, Flannery, and Steven was walking on the sandy ground of Dewford. The group made their way into the local Pokémon Center, and Deanna immediately spotted the other league members, sitting together on a table and murmuring at each other.

"Wallace." She said, tapping his right shoulder. Wallace turned around, and the nodded as he saw Deanna. "Everyone's here. I think you should take charge now."

"Thanks, Wallace." She said, and gestured for Steven and Flannery to sit with everyone. Most eyes were set on her, and she took a deep breath nervously, willing anyone not to notice.

"Alright. As we all knew, all trainers had been forced out of the Abandoned Ship recently. We suspect that the culprit is Team Ozone."

"Who else?" she heard Tate mutter, and several murmurs of agreement sounded.

"Now, we are setting our plan of ambush," Deanna ploughed on, "Since there is a strong possibility that Team Ozone have made their hideout at the Abandoned Ship. I am going to divide you into four teams."

She paused, waiting for any protest, before continuing. "Team one is led by me, team two Wallace, team three… Glacia, and team four… um… Drake. I am taking Flannery, Juan—"

"—Me." Steven said sharply, and Deanna nodded, unsure about how should she respond. "Then team two—Winona, Wattson, you're with Wallace. Glacia… you should be with Sidney, Tate, and Liza, and the rest is with Drake's team."

"Right." Drake said. "And our plan?"

"I have been thinking… well, team one—my team, that is—will be ambushing the deepest, to the part of the cabins that could only be reached by diving." She turned to Flannery and Juan. "I'm sure you have a pokémon that could dive, of course. So could you please lend Flannery one that knows how to dive?"

"Oui." said Juan.

"Right. And I'm sure Steven can go with me and Swampert."

She saw Steven nod, then she continued.

"Team two, Wallace, you will be going into the rooms, making sure they are clear." She looked straight into Wallace's eyes. "You and team three—Glacia—will be going in first. Glacia's team's task is to fight in the corridors."

Both Wallace and Glacia nodded.

"And the rest will be guarding the entrance, just in case anyone tries to flee that way. So if we're lucky, and if we really are ambushing Team Ozone's hideout, we can put an end in their plans once and for all. Gather in your teams, then you can discuss strategy."

There was an outbreak in the conversations as everyone gathered into their respective teams. Deanna saw the rest of her team walking towards her.

"We'll be coming in last." Deanna said, trying to conceal her nervousness. The rest of her team was quiet; she wondered how they felt. Were they worried? Maybe no, after all, they've been doing things like this for longer than her, but still…

She swallowed her worry and fear, and looked at her teammates. Juan looked as calm as always, Flannery couldn't stop pacing, and Steven was looking at her. Their eyes locked for a moment, but Deanna immediately broke eye contact, willing Steven not to notice her blush. She bit her lip; then she glanced at the other teams, who were talking to each other in low voices… she noticed Wallace turning and beckoning at her.

Deanna made her way to Wallace's team, and Wallace said quietly, "I think we should leave now. We can use my Wailord."

"Right." Deanna cleared her throat. "Alright, everyone," she called out, "We're leaving now!"

* * *

The Abandoned Ship looked void of any life, like the last time Deanna saw it, when she found the scanner in one of the cabins that she was about to enter. However, this time, there were no voices at all—no sounds of trainers calling out to their pokémon, no sounds of pokémon cries, nothing. It was eerie, she thought, as she gestured to Wallace and Glacia to make their move.

The two teams entered and Deanna strained her ears to listen.

Almost immediately, there were sounds and cries of battles. She peeked inside to see all league members fighting ferociously against hooded grunts that seemed surprised, but ready nonetheless.

_So they didn't expect an ambush._

She turned to her team and nodded, and they all rushed in, running past battling grunts and panicking scientists, straight down the path that she remembered she had walked when she looked for the scanners. They ran down the staircases, and Deanna threw a cabin's door open and saw the body of water that she knew they have to pass to get to the innermost cabins.

"Go, Swampert!"

She jumped into the water after her pokémon, faintly hearing Juan calling out some of his pokémons. Steven jumped in after her and they held onto Swampert, who dived through the water quickly, as if sensing the urgency in its trainer. Deanna glanced back to see Juan and Flannery diving in after them, following.

"Remember our last visit here, Swampert." She murmured, seeing bubbles rise from her mouth, and held her breath some more as Swampert sped up.

Finally, they reached the place where light shone from the above, and Swampert went up and jumped onto the land.

"There they are!"

She whirled around, ready, and was immediately face-to-face…to face to face to face with four Team Ozone members. Their uniform was noticeably different from the other grunts—they have no hood, for one, and they wore bandanas like Team Aqua's. She realized that these people must be Team Ozone's admins.

The rest of her team immediately stood beside her, backing her up.

The Ozone Admin who stood right in front of Deanna smirked. She had deep blue eyes, with aqua-blue hair that cascaded down to her waist. She grinned and said, "So you're here."

She didn't respond, and neither did her team. They all moved silently, each choosing their own opponent, but Deanna stayed in front of the woman who had first spoken, sizing her up.

"Welcome to our humble hideout, Miss Champion Deanna." Said the woman. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am one of Team Ozone's admins, and my name is Caskey."

"Nice to meet you too." Deanna responded as coldly as possible, and Swampert moved in front of her, growling.

"Ah, I see that your pokémons are itching for a battle, no?" Caskey said silkily. "Are you _sure_ about this, Miss Champion? After all, I'm not sure that you'd be able to defeat me…"

Caskey twirled a pokéball around with her slender fingers, and Deanna smirked, finding her confidence. "Well, we'll just have to find out, right?"

"Very well, then." Caskey grinned. "Electrode, go!"

"Swampert, surf!"

A huge wave of water rose from behind her and it cascaded down on both Caskey and her Electrode. Deanna, however, was safe, for she had smartly moved away. Caskey angrily shouted, "Thunderbolt!"

A huge wave of electricity crackled and hit Swampert, but Swampert only shook it off. Deanna grinned. "Surf them until they faint!"

There was another huge wave of water, but by the time it ended, Caskey had returned Electrode to its pokéball. She took another pokéball and sent the pokémon inside out.

It was a Vileplume.

She immediately shouted, "Swampert, return!" just as Caskey yelled, "Vileplume, Acid!"

She cursed as Vileplume sent out acid that hisses against the ship's floorboards, but her hand found its way towards her pokéballs, and then she immediately yelled, "Come on out, Skarmory! Aerial Ace!"

Skarmory emerged in a flash of red and silver, and in less than a second, Vileplume was down, fainted. Caskey reacted quickly, however, and said, "Go, Gengar!"

"Return, Skarmory! Get them, Mightyena!"

"Gengar, use Focus Punch!"

"Mightyena!" Deanna yelled, knowing that Mightyena is weak to fighting moves, "Dodge!"

But Gengar was faster. Mightyena was down and fainted in a flash, and Deanna took its pokéball. It was a miscalculation on her own part—she should've known that Gengar would be equipped with a fighting move.

"Mightyena, re—"

"Gengar, do it!"

There was a huge beam of white light. Deanna shielded her eyes from harm, wondering just what is this admin doing.

When the light subsided, she saw that Gengar had fainted. Whatever it had tried to do, it must have failed. She smirked.

"Mightyena, return! Go, Swampert!"

"Go, Electrode?"

_Electrode again? She must've run out of pokémons. _"Surf, Swampert!"

The Electrode gave a pitiful squeak, before falling onto the floor, fainted. Deanna let out a puff of breath, and whispered, "Well done, Swampert."

The sound of soft clapping drew her attention to the female admin still standing in front of her. She looked at the other girl fiercely.

"What trick is up your sleeve?" she demanded, but Caskey merely chuckled.

"No, nothing up my sleeve…" she said, taking a light blue pokéball with a white ring around it. "Only this."

Deanna tensed, but Caskey laughed. "Oh, don't worry girl, it's just a useless Magikarp. It won't be a threat to your team…" and here she smirked. "At least, not until it evolves to Gyarados."

Deanna bit her lip.

_What to do?_ Steven, Flannery, and Juan were still battling, and Flannery seemed to be losing… yet she couldn't let Caskey go, and she had a thousand questions to answer.

"I see that you have a question in your mind." What the—is this woman a psychic? "Go ahead and ask it, champion. You've earned that right."

_Okay. Time for interrogation and time to help Flannery, too_. "What is the objective of Team Ozone?"

Her hand found its way to her team's psychic pokémon.

_Tell Swampert to help Flannery._

Swampert rumbled away.

"The objective of Team Ozone?" Caskey inquired silkily. Then she giggled, a light, yet cold sound. "You'll find out when you try to heal your darling Mightyena."

Deanna's eyes went wide. "What did you—?"

"LEAVE!" Caskey yelled.

There were several bursts of blue light as all Team Ozone admins swept a pokéball from their belt and released their pokémon; with a start Deanna noticed that the pokéball they took were alike to Caskey's Magikarp's. Various cries of "Karp!" echoed in the room, and there were cries of "Teleport!" as bursts of white light enveloped the room. Soon, the room was silent except for Pokémon League member's own hard breathing.

Then there was silence as everyone tried to catch their breath. Those Team Ozone admins had undoubtedly given them a good fight.

"I got some info."

It was Steven. She turned to him.

"I defeated the admin I was battling," he said. "His name is Presto. He said that all Ozone members have that blue pokéball with white rings. It contains Magikarp, and judging from what we've seen, it's no ordinary Magikarp, either."

"Since when could Magikarps learn teleport?" Flannery realized.

"Point." Deanna nodded. "I—"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

There was a moment's confusion as everyone fumbled for their PokéNavs—Deanna found hers and immediately realized that the PokéNav that had gotten a call was hers.

"It's mine," she told the other league members, showing the small device to others who immediately stopped looking for theirs.

She pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Deanna."

It was Norman.

Deanna nodded.

"Dad?"

"All Ozone members suddenly teleported away." He said seriously. "They escaped."

"Ah…" she said, "Yes…"

She glanced at her teammates, who were talking with hushed voices, quietly treating their pokémons.

"…we should leave, too."

"What about the results of today?" his voice was sharp.

Deanna closed her eyes. She was tired… far too tired to settle this. Her navy eyes flew open as she came to a decision.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow." She said. "Meeting tomorrow at nine sharp, Ever Grande, Pokémon League building. See you there."

"Right." Norman said, then hung up. Deanna did so, too, then turned to face the others.

"Meeting tomorrow at nine, Ever Grande." She announced, to the resigned nods of the others. "Let's get out of here."

_

* * *

That Caskey—did she really do that?_

_Had she really used our secret weapon? I heard her yelling, 'Do it,' so…_

_If she truly had, then I couldn't imagine what the young champion is going to feel after knowing what Caskey had done._

**

* * *

A/N: Secret weapon? Mmm, what is that secret weapon?**

**See you next week!**


	6. Death

**A/N: AAH! I'm sorry for the laate update... life's been hectic!**

**Oh and by the way, I just won two silver medals in science and English in a competition called ICAS! Yay, I'm so glad...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Oxygen**

**Chapter 6: Death**

* * *

"Deanna, where are you planning to go after this?"

It was three in the afternoon. Deanna was seated cozily on one of Steven's sofas in his house. She had flown to Mossdeep with Steven, Tate, and Liza after the fight on the Abandoned Ship, because Steven had insisted. Deanna paused thoughtfully, before answering, "My secret base. Why?"

"Nothing, just asking." There were sounds of footsteps, and then, "Do you plan on following any contests?"

Deanna spluttered in shock. "How did you know?"

Steven laughed. "Your ribbon."

He appeared at the entrance of the living room. "On your last visit here, you forgot your ribbon." He elaborated, waving a Master rank contest ribbon. Deanna jumped up and snatched the ribbon, face flushed.

"I just thought… well… since I became the champion…" she stuttered, "I… I need a goal to drive me on…"

Steven nodded, smiling, and she reddened even more.

"I need to go." She said abruptly. "My secret base's in Mauville, and I have to get there before night falls."

Steven raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I—yes." Deanna stood up. "Really. I want to talk to Nurse Joy in Mauville, too. I—have to talk about Vulpix." She lied.

"Well… if you're sure…" Steven replied and Deanna nodded rather eagerly. He chuckled slightly.

Steven escorted her to the door, and Deanna smiled at him.

"Thanks for letting me rest here, Steven."

"It's nothing," Steven waved a hand dismissively. "Stay safe."

"Yeah." She said. "Thanks again… see you. Altaria…"

"Altaria!" Altaria screeched, and Deanna jumped on. "Bye, Steven!"

He waved and she flew away.

* * *

"Afternoon, Deanna!" Nurse Joy called out cheerfully. Deanna waved back. She was well-acquainted with Mauville City Pokémon Center's Nurse Joy, because she often went to this particular Pokémon Center due to its proximity to her secret base… and she rather liked the nurse. Always cheery and friendly, no matter what. She grinned as she approached the counter.

"So, how can I help you?"

"Swampert, Mightyena, and Skarmory." She placed the three pokémon's pokéballs on the counter. "They're not injured that badly, except for Mightyena—it fainted."

"Oh?" Nurse Joy carried the pokéballs to the machine. "What happened? You don't usually get your pokémons fainted in a battle."

"League business." Deanna shrugged. "Ambushing Team Ozone turned out to be a little bit more than what we usually handled."

"Oh… she nodded. "Well, wait a moment for the machine to heal them… in the meantime, tell me about Team Ozone. I heard that they do horrible stuff."

"Yeah." She nodded wearily. "They attack ruthlessly… murderers, they are."

"Oh my…" Nurse Joy clamped a hand to her mouth. "Murderers?"

She strode to the pokémon healing machine.

"If your pokémons can get away unscathed from them, it means you are very, very lucky."

Nurse Joy didn't respond. She was staring at Deanna's pokéballs, eyes wide.

"Nurse Joy?"

"I—" she shook her head. "I—I'm sorry—"

"What's wrong?"

"Deanna," Nurse Joy whispered, hurrying over and clasping her hands, "I'm so sorry. Your Mightyena—it's dead."

* * *

Deanna felt numb.

She was seated on a sofa, Nurse Joy fussing over her. She murmured several 'I'm alright's, not really listening to what Nurse Joy said.

Dead. Mightyena is dead. Mightyena might just be a replacement of Vulpix, but she had grown fond of the pokémon that had won her the Master rank contest ribbon in coolness category.

Once more she heard Nurse Joy's worried voice.

_God, she needed to stop brooding now. Nurse Joy was worried over her, she need to stop making her feel worse!_

"I really am alright, Nurse Joy." She said calmly, dispelling the shock. She could sort out her feelings and cry later, but for now, she has to get Nurse Joy to stop worrying.

Poker face, don't let anyone know what you're feeling. (1)

"Deanna?"

She looked up. _Steven? What is he doing here?_

"Steven." She replied, poker face up and ready. "What's up?"

"Your red scarf." Steven said, showing her one. "I think it belongs to Mightyena."

Her poker face faltered, but even as she put it back up, Steven asked, "What's wrong?"

She swallowed hard. _Should I tell him…_

Something wet trailed down her cheek. Disconcerted, she touched it and realized that she was crying.

"Deanna, what's wrong?"

He sat beside her, trying to catch her eyes. She avoided those piercing gray eyes, eyes that always seemed to read through her. Instead, she focused on stopping the tears.

"Deanna. Look. At. Me."

His voice was sharp and firm, the tone that she knew she herself used when giving serious orders. Unwillingly, she met his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Mightyena…" she whispered, and some more tears spilled, "Mightyena… it… it's… it's _dead_, Steven."

* * *

She let out a choked breath as Steven's eyes went wide in shock.

He put an arm around Deanna, and pulled her close, hoping that it would comfort her. She didn't resist, putting her head on his shoulder.

She had stopped crying and was now staring emptily at thin air. She seemed to think that crying is a taboo for her, and avoided it as much as possible. It had always been a part of her—he knew that the seventeen-years-old girl was someone who takes pride in her own strength, and someone who shields her heart and feelings a little bit too well. But he hoped that she knew that she didn't have to prove her strength all the time—that she doesn't have to endure everything alone.

That it was alright to lean on a shoulder and rest.

Speaking of which…

"You have to rest," he decided. "Where are you planning to spend the night?"

"My secret base." She answered quietly, before pushing herself up. "It's somewhere near New Mauville…"

He, too, stood up, and walked with her to the south of Mauville City, in front of Cycling Road's entrance, where she let out her Swampert.

"Swampert," she muttered, "Secret base."

They jumped onto the blue pokémon, who swam quickly through the water. In no time at all, they reached a small island with only a single tree and a sign on it.

He jumped onto the island and examined the sign. It reads "Deanna White's Secret Base"

"It used to read 'Team Aqua was here!'." Deanna said quietly, making him jump a little. "Then Team Magma painted over it. 'Team Magma rules!' that's what it said." She sighed. "When I made this tree my secret base, I painted over them."

He nodded, and she turned to the large tree. There was a thick vine hanging there, and she climbed it. Steven followed, albeit a little bit hesitantly.

She hadn't protested at all, so he supposed she doesn't mind him entering her secret base. He watched as she pulled some of the cushions together, silent, almost like in a trance.

_Deanna must still be in shock._

"Rest." He told her, and she curled up between her plushies and cushions. Steven leant against the wooden wall, and took deep breaths of the salty sea air.

So this is where she always comes home to. A place that she considered 'home', other than her house in Littleroot. Convenient, he mused, as this place is so close to Mauville City, and Mauville is located at the center of Hoenn. He smiled slightly as he took in the sights of the secret base.

It was beautifully-decorated. Pokémon dolls were arranged neatly in one corner, near piles of colorful cushions that Deanna currently used as her bed. A large blue tent decorated one corner, and he could see a large mat under it, with several cushions and a Mudkip doll. Steven himself was sitting on a round mat, a large cushion behind him.

He felt sleepy all of a sudden.

Sighing, he leant back into the cushion and gave way into some much-needed sleep.

* * *

Deanna felt fresh.

She opened her eyes and stretched, feeling calm and at home. The girl sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around the secret base.

Then she spotted Steven, who was asleep on the floor, a single green cushion under his head. She giggled lightly. He looked so cute like that.

_Perhaps I should wake him, _Deanna mused. _Or perhaps I should just let him sleep._ Her expression softened as she remembered what happened last night. Somehow, all she could remember was hearing Nurse Joy telling her the sad news, and then, after that, all was a blur. She had been running on autopilot mode last night, and this was the result—she couldn't remember anything from last night.

She sighed. "Steven?"

His eyes flew open, and he smiled slightly, albeit a little bit sleepily. Deanna smiled back.

"Good morning." He said calmly. Then he sat up.

Deanna giggled—she couldn't help it. His silvery hair looked mussed up and messy—he looked cute!

Steven ran a hand through his hair embarrassedly, and Deanna smiled. "Thank you for accompanying me last night, Steven."

"It's nothing," Steven reassured her. "Where do you plan to go today?"

"Um…" Deanna pondered over the question for a moment, before answering, "Home. Y'know—" she added hastily when she saw the questioning look on his face. "—Littleroot. I want to pick up my Vulpix."

"Oh." He said. "Well, then… I have to go home, too. To Mossdeep." Deanna smiled. "I guess we should part."

"Yeah."

Together they climbed down the vines, chattering about unimportant things. Neither of them had forgotten the previous day's event, but they didn't want to bring it up… because for now, at least they could still enjoy, and pretend, that everything was okay, that Team Ozone was nothing, and the world was peaceful.

_I never thought that Team Ozone would do such a thing…_ Deanna thought sadly to herself as Altaria brought her home. _Neither I, nor the League, could afford to underestimate the team again_.

* * *

**(1) Poker face: Whether the cards that you hold in your hands are good or bad, you never show it to the others. That is Poker Face. (Kuroba Toichi—Magic Kaito)**

**In other words, a poker face is an expression that doesn't show what you truly are feeling. It's a kinda mask, really…**

**Don't forget to review, all! See you!**


End file.
